Every Lily Has A Flaw
by LadyLuckxo
Summary: COMPLETE! An extremely AU LilyJames. Full summary inside.
1. Prologue

SUMMARY: This is a Lily/James story that is incredibly AU. For one thing, it's set in modern times. So, Lily and James and co. are now in Hogwarts in the year 2006/2007, for their fifth year. Now, Lily Evangeline Evans goes by her middle name in Hogwarts, because her parents have been dead since she was nine, and she wants a fresh start. Petunia verbally abused her, and she was so scarred by it, she began a battle with suicidal depression at the age of thirteen, and bulimia at twelve. No one saw through her mask, not even her closest friends, James Potter and Sirius Black. That is, until James started to take a more than friendly interest in Lily…can he save his flower before it's too late?

A/N: Okay, long summary. Giving away MANY plot points. But, my readers deserve to know what they're in for. Well…here we go.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.

::PROLOGUE::

The Fairy Queen

Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a young princess happily playing amongst her garden. Her parents, the King and Queen, were doting, and loved their youngest daughter dearly. Their eldest, Princess Petunia, had left the family to be wed to a commoner. But to little Princess Lily, the world was perfect.

One day, the King and Queen did not return home from a grand ball. Princess Lily was woken by her nanny very early the next morning, and told that the city's drunkard had hit the Royal Carriage. The King and Queen did not make it. Princess Lily was now Queen Lily, though she'd have to live with her sister till she was old enough to rule alone…

&

A/N: Sorry it's so short. But I have the next two chapters written, and soon they will be typed and posted. Bare with me, it'll only take a bit. As always, read and review.

Fallen Angel


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Well…this is chapter one. I hope it goes over well. I really like how this is turning out so far. Um, if you want to beta me, just add that into your review. Kay, thanks.

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter. I do not own 'Get Busy Living or Get Busy Dying' by Fall Out Boy. That is the little bit Lily is singing in the opening here.

**::Chapter One::**

Evangeline

Lily Evangeline Evans sighed. At fifteen, she was a gorgeous girl with auburn hair that reached just past her shoulders and round emerald eyes. She was barely 5'4", and quite petite. She had been living with her sister, Petunia, since she was nine. Six years was a long time to live with someone who hated you.

"Eva!" a voice called distantly.

Lily looked around the crowded platform and spotted a head of messy black hair. She smiled. James Potter, her best friend, stood ten feet away. His glasses were haphazardly perched on his nose, and his hazel eyes were dancing merrily.

"Evangeline, are you ready to go?" Sirius Black asked from behind her.

Lily had been going as Evangeline for five years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. No one knew that this wasn't her true first name. And that was the way Lily wanted it. She had begun a new life. A fresh start had been her goal, and she felt herself quite successful.

"From day one I talked about getting out,  
But not forgetting about  
How my worst fears were letting out.  
He said, 'why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness?  
When breathing just passes the time  
Until we all just get old and die,  
And talking's just a waste of breath,  
And living's just a waste of death.  
And why put a new address  
On the same old loneliness?  
When this is me and you,  
And you and me,  
Until we've got nothing left.'"

Lily turned her music off to speak with James after reciting this bit from one of her favourite songs. She honestly hadn't heard Sirius, and he knew it. James was grinning lopsidedly at her. He was familiar with the song.

"I know this hurts," He began.

"It was meant to." Lily finished with a smile. "Hey, Jamie." She hugged him.

"Hey, Eva." James smiled wider. "It's been too long. A whole two days."

"Definitely." Lily agreed. "Help me with my trunk, will you?"

"Anything for my dear Queen Evangeline." James bowed comically.

"Loser," Lily giggled.

"Ah, but you love me anyway." James winked.

"You caught me." Lily pretended to be embarrassed.

Sirius had been watching this exchange, highly amused. To him, James and Evangeline were the perfect couple, even if they couldn't see it. And yet…Evangeline always seemed to be hiding something. Something…painful.

"Evangeline, are you ready?" Sirius repeated.

"Yeah. James just needs to bring my trunk onto the train." Evangeline replied, finally turning to the tall young man with graceful ebony hair and piercing grey eyes standing behind her.

"Well, snap to it, Prongs. Her Majesty is ready." Sirius mocked their previous conversation.

Evangeline (A/N: I'm just going to call her Evangeline now) smiled. Sirius and James were the only ones she ever let call her Queen, or Princess, because Princess had been her father's name for her. For some reason, it was comforting to have the guys call her that.

"Come along then, boys." Evangeline snapped her fingers and strode onto the train.

Sirius and James looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Each picked up an end of Evangeline's trunk and followed her.

"'Vangeline!" Claire Dupris shrieked. "How was your summer with Sirius and James?"

"It wasn't bad. I spent the first month with Petunia and the Whale, though." Evangeline wrinkled her nose.

"God. I don't know how you put up with them." Gabrielle Finch hugged her friend briefly.

"Well, they never take it well when I request that Petunia only get pregnant and have the baby within the ten months that I'm here so that I don't have to put up with the mood swings." Lily laughed.

"That's because they're afraid of you, my dear." Sirius said, striding into the compartment. "Well, not really tiny little you, but maybe your extraordinary magical powers."

"Padfoot, mate, you've got yourself in a trifle of a predicament." James commented, entering and sitting next to Evangeline. "Glenda Albright, from Hufflepuff is bit rounded. She blames you."

"She blames me for her getting fat?" Sirius looked outraged.

"No, you git. She's pregnant and says that you're the father." Claire rolled her eyes.

"What? I went out with her ONCE last November! It can't be mine!" Sirius spluttered.

"We know, mate." James said in a soothing tone.

"Besides, we all know that Albright is a slut." Gabrielle said easily, taking out a deck of cards. "Exploding Snap, anyone?"

The group played several lively rounds of Exploding Snap, and halfway through the second, they were joined by Remus Lupin.

Remus was the last member of their group, with sandy hair and tired hazel eyes. He was the male Gryffindor prefect, part of the reason for his tiredness. The other part was due to the fact that the full moon had been three days ago. You see; Remus Lupin was a werewolf. So, it took him two weeks to recover, and then felt ill the week before a full moon. Life hadn't been fair to Remus, but he took it in stride.

"We'd best get changed. Hogsmeade in twenty minutes." Evangeline sighed, getting up and leaving the compartment with her uniform.

Once she reached the bathroom, she changed and looked in the mirror. She poked disgustedly at her belly, not liking how her finger sunk into the flesh. She got on her knees before the toilet, and with a well-practiced ease, forced two fingers down her throat.

A/N: READ AND REVIEW. Let me know how I'm doing. This is only my second fic. And remember, if you want to beta me; send me some sort of a qualification, such as a link to one of your stories. Sorry, it's nothing personal; I'm just picky.


	3. Chapter Two

A/N: Thanks to everybody who reviewed. It really made my day. Oh, and submissions for betas will officially be ignored. I've already got one. Thank you; Bell dearest.

DISCLAIMER: I still don't own HP. Plot's all mine, though :D

::CHAPTER TWO::

Late Night Loneliness

Evangeline came back to the compartment, her breath smelling like her minty toothpaste. She was smiling, and gave no sign of what she had just done. She slipped back into her seat next to James, who was already in his uniform. He put an arm around her shoulders comfortably. Everyone else in the compartment smiled and rolled their eyes. Evangeline and James were so oblivious…

"Hogsmeade station." Claire grinned as the train jolted to a stop.

"We're home." Gabrielle whistled a happy little tune. Hogwarts was more home to most of them than their real homes.

"Another ten months of magical entertainment provided by the Marauders." James stood and bowed, edging to the door of the compartment.

"Hem, hem." Evangeline coughed.

The effect was comedic. James and Sirius dove under cushions, Gabrielle stood still beside the door, Claire tried to shove herself into a trunk, and Remus hid himself behind a book. As one, they screamed, "Dolores!"

"I'm offended." Evangeline huffed. "What I meant to say was, the Marauders and…?"

"Her Royal Majesty, Queen Evangeline." Sirius and James droned obediently, lifting Evangeline onto their shoulders and carrying her out to the station.

"Welcome to another year of learning. We shall go over a few things after the sorting." Professor Minerva McGonagall, Deputy Headmistress and Head of Gryffindor house unrolled a scroll. Standing next to a three-legged stool with a battered old hat on it, she called, "Anthony, Daniel."

"Hufflepuff!" The hat cried.

Evangeline, James, and Sirius zoned out during the sorting, talking softly amongst themselves. Suddenly, there was a loud pop, and all the new Slytherin first years were scarlet and gold with sparkly bubble gum pink robes. The three groaned, knowing that they would be blamed.

"Would James Potter, Evangeline Evans, and Sirius Black please see me after the feast?" Headmaster Albus Dumbledore stood. "In other news, knick-knack, paddywack, give a dog a bone."

The plates filled with food, and Sirius consumed all that was in reach, an angry expression on his face. Evangeline scowled at her plate, and James was glaring at Lucius Malfoy, sitting at the Slytherin table.

"I swear, he gets nuttier every year." Evangeline muttered.

"True. Have you noticed how many of his grey hairs have gone silver since we got here, though?" James asked, stabbing at his Yorkshire pudding (which isn't actually pudding, but some sort of bread type thing covered in gravy).

"Well, shall we start, then?" Evangeline sighed half an hour later. The students had begun to leave.

"Sure. May as well figure out what we're in for this time." Sirius stood, letting Evangeline lead the way to Dumbledore's office.

It was the way it always went: Evangeline, the fearless leader; James and Sirius her right- and left-hand men. Their inner circle was made of Remus, Gabrielle, and Claire. The rest of the school (save the Slytherins) were their followers. Upon arrival to Dumbledore's office, Evangeline snapped her fingers and the gargoyle guarding the entrance sprang to life. Evangeline was the only one it did that for.

"Professor, what whim made you request our presence?" James asked as they entered the room.

"Oh, the little disturbance at tonight's feast. Was it not uncalled for?" The headmaster never took his eyes off of Evangeline.

"That thing with the Slytherin first years?" Sirius asked. "Awe, come on, Professor. We don't prank first years, you know that."

"Not even Slytherin first years." James added.

"Besides, Albus, do you really think we would match Gryffindor colours with that horrid bubble gum pink?" Lily wrinkled her nose. "And it was sparkly! We don't do sparkles."

"I get your point." Dumbledore nodded. "But if it was not you, who was it?"

"We will clear our names if it's the last thing we do!" Sirius exclaimed.

"I trust you will. Off to bed with you, now." Dumbledore shooed them all out with a twinkle in his eye.

"The nerve of them." James snarled once they were in the hallway. "Trying to pin this stunt on us."

"Calm, Jamie. Gryffindors don't get back, remember that." Evangeline hushed her friend. Both boys looked at the redhead in surprise. Normally, she snapped before they did. When she finally turned to them, she had malice in her eyes. "Gryffindors get even." She whispered, though they could hear every syllable.

She then led them back to Gryffindor tower. The portrait that covered the door to the common room was also trained to open at Evangeline's snap. The trio told the story to their friends, who were more than willing to help them find the guilty party. After discussing possible plans of attack, Evangeline dismissed them all with a yawn. The girls went to their dorm, and the boys to theirs.

As Evangeline climbed into bed, she took out her charmed MP3 player. Pressing the play button, she listened to Three Days Grace, an amazing muggle band. As she mouthed the word to the second song, Pain, she carved the title into her arm with a thin blade. And as she bandaged the wound, tossing the tiny blade into her bedside drawer, she cried.

"Even if I say,  
It'll be all right.  
Still I hear you say,  
You want to end your life…"

She trailed off, not trusting herself to sing more. That was how she spent her first night back: cutting herself and crying herself to sleep.


	4. Chapter Three

**A/N: **Thanks for the reviews. It's totally uplifting.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Billy Talent, Harry Potter, or Three Days Grace.

**::Chapter Three::**

**::Talented AND Beautiful::**

"So, did you hear that Dumbledore is going mental?" Claire grumbled the next day at breakfast.

"Muggle studies karaoke?" Remus asked.

"No, mandatory talent night. Claire here isn't talented." Sirius paused his eating for a moment to wink at Claire. "Kidding, love."

"I'm in." Evangeline grinned.

"You have to be in, Angel." Gabrielle pointed out.

"Oh, she's talking about something else." James dismissed the thought with a wave of his hand.

"Think he'll let me?" Evangeline asked. As the others were used to such a conversation, they ignored her. James, however, just nodded. Evangeline gave a small smile.

"I'd best get started, then." She chirped, standing and flouncing off in the direction of the Astronomy Tower.

"How long till she realizes we have classes?" Claire grumbled.

"I'd say lunch." Remus stated, standing and collecting his book bag.

"Off to classes we go!" Sirius sang.

Sure enough, at lunch, Evangeline was already sitting at the Gryffindor table, helping herself to a chicken salad sandwich. She actually looked rather sheepish when the inner circle started to laugh at her.

"I win!" Remus chuckled.

"Why are you so surprised? I skip the morning of the first day every year." Evangeline shrugged.

"I know. And every year, you get a week of detention for it." Professor McGonagall had arrived behind Evangeline.

"I know, Professor. Starting tonight, in your office at eight?" Evangeline asked, an innocently sweet smile on her face.

"Of course." McGonagall went up to the head table, muttering something that sounded suspiciously like, "That girl…"

"D'you think they know me too well?" Evangeline asked her friends, a tiny smile playing on her lips. She was in a playful mood.

"Just a tad." Gabrielle smiled. "Don't you think it's a bit of a black mark on your record, though?" Gabrielle was ever the studious one. She took it as her responsibility to whip the others into studying.

"No. If these two still have fairly decent records, I should have a fantastic one. I blame them for everything." Evangeline grinned, taking a bite of her sandwich. She loved having these conversations. They made her feel almost normal.

"Eva!" James whined. "I get in enough trouble as it is! I don't need you to add to it!" The truth of the matter was, he didn't care if she blamed him. Over the years, he had come to fancy her.

"Too bad. I've been doing it for five years now." Evangeline smirked. "What can I say? The professors seen to think that I'm just more innocent than you."

The rest of the group groaned inwardly. How could the two of them be so blind? They were so obviously perfect for each other. None of James' girlfriends ever git with him the way Evangeline did. Half the time, he walked out on dates to be with her, and Evangeline always got fed up with her boyfriends because they didn't understand her like James did. In short, they were already in love with each other, they just didn't know it yet.

"Well…fine." James sighed, sulking in his seat and shoving a few spoonfuls of stew in his mouth.

"I win!" Evangeline giggled. "As I always do. And do you know why? It's because, while males have key positions, females control males. Thus, women rule the world."

"And the point of that ramble was…?" Sirius looked up from his (unappetizing) combination of macaroni and cheese and beef stew.

"Why, that I control him, of course." Evangeline blinked in surprise, as though it were quite obvious.

"Of course you do, dear." James grumbled, not noticing (while the others did, of course) that he had used a particular term of endearment. "Seeing as you're a woman, and women rule the world."

"Ha! He learns quickly." Evangeline pretended to wipe a tear from the corner of her eye. "My little Jamie is growing up so fast."

The others had remained silent, as they were used to their Queen dominating conversation with her right hand man. Now she was rambling to herself as they ate hurriedly. It was nearly time for the next class, Transfiguration with McGonagall. Finally, after about five minutes of monologue from Evangeline, Remus interrupted.

"Eva, finish your sandwich." He sighed.

After three long weeks of homework, practice, and (in Evangeline, James, and Sirius' cases) detention, it was finally Talent Night. (A/N: I love talent nights. My characters are always talented.)

"Thank you, everyone. Welcome to Talent Night Oh-Six!" The Head Boy, Frank Longbottom said into the mic. "First up, doing a cover of Billy Talent's 'This Suffering', Sirius Black!"

Sirius bound onto the stage wearing a black shirt that was slightly unbuttoned, a bright red tie that hung loosely around his neck, and tight black pants. Evangeline had styled his hair into a punk shag, and Gabrielle had put thick rings of black eyeliner around his dark grey eyes. A bass guitar was strapped round his neck.

(A/N: Italics Sirius. Bold Remus)

"_Like a target drawn across my chest,  
She's a bullet in Russian roulette  
You said you'd never turn your back on me."  
_**"Rescue me, rescue me."  
**_"Would you stand by me and bury me?"_  
**"Bury me!"**_  
"Why don't we end this lie?  
I can't pretend this time  
I need a friend to find my broken  
**Mind before it falls to pieces.  
**Every time you try to leave me blind  
You'll never close my eyes  
You'll never **close my eyes and watch me die**  
"And when she spins the bottle round and round  
Every time she leaves me gagged and bound  
You said you'd never turn your back on me  
_**Rescue me, rescue me._  
_**_Would you stand by me and bury me?  
_**Bury me!**_  
Why don't we end this lie?  
I can't pretend this time  
I need a friend to find my broken  
**Mind before it falls to pieces.  
**Every time you try to leave me blind  
You'll never close my eyes  
You'll never **close my eyes and watch me die  
**Why don't we end this lie?  
I can't pretend this time  
I need a friend to find my broken  
**Mind before it falls to pieces.  
**Every time you try to leave me blind  
You'll never close my eyes  
You'll never **close my eyes and watch me die  
**Misery won't get the best of me_**  
**_Cuz now I'm calling, yes I'm calling on your best  
**Misery won't get the best of me**_

Cuz now I'm calling, yes I'm calling on your best 

You demi-gods have had enough  
Why don't we end this lie?  
I can't pretend this time  
I need a friend to find my broken  
Mind before it falls to pieces.  
Every time you try to leave me blind  
You'll never close my eyes  
You'll never close my eyes and watch me die  
End this lie, I can't pretend this time  
I need a friend to find my broken  
Mind before it falls to pieces  
Every time you try to leave me blind  
You'll never close my eyes  
You'll never close my eyes and watch me die."

Sirius grinned and hopped off the stage. After several performers (including and ill-fated juggler whose act involved tea cup poodles), Evangeline took the stage.

She was wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a white tank top with the word "Demon child" splashed across it in red. Her black eyeliner was thick and purposely smudged, her hair carefully mussed, and bright red lipstick completed her look.

(A/N: ItalicsEvangeline)

"If you feel  
So empty  
So used up  
So let down  
If you feel  
So angry  
So ripped off  
So stepped on  
You're not the  
Only one  
Refusing  
To back down  
You're not the  
Only one  
So get out  
Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot  
A riot  
If you feel  
So filthy  
So dirty  
So fucked up  
If you feel  
So walked on  
So painful  
So pissed off  
You're not the  
Only one  
Refusing  
to back down  
You're not the  
Only one  
So get out  
Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot  
A riot

If you feel  
So empty  
So used up  
So let down  
If you feel  
So angry  
Just get out!  
Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot  
A riot  
Let's start a riot  
Let's start a riot  
A riot…"

Immediately after Evangeline was James. He wore an outfit similar to Sirius', only his shirt was deep purple and his tie orange. He also had boycotted the eyeliner, keeping his glasses. His hazel eyes sought Eva's emerald ones, and when they met, it was almost as though electricity was running through both their bodies.

(A/N: UnderlinedJames)

"This world will never be  
What I expected

And if I don't belong

Who would have guessed it

I will not leave alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like it's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

No one will ever see

This side reflected

And if there's something wrong

Who would have guessed it

And I have left alone

Everything that I own

To make you feel like

It's not too late

It's never too late

Even if I say

It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

The world we knew

Won't come back

The time we've lost

Can't get back

The life we had

Won't be ours again

This world will never be

What I expected

And if I don't belong

Even if I say  
It'll be alright

Still I hear you say

You want to end your life

Now and again we try

To just stay alive

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late

Maybe we'll turn it around

'Cause it's not too late

It's never too late (It's never too late)

It's not too late

It's never too late."

Evangeline almost cried during this performance. She felt almost as though he was speaking directly to her…as though he knew. She was glad that she didn't burst into tears, as she was on again after James.

Once on stage again, Evangeline cleared her throat.

(A/N: Again, italicsEva)

"On the ground I lay

Motionless in pain

I can see my life flashing before my eyes

Dead I fall asleep

Is this all a dream

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

On this bed I lay

Losing everything

I can see my life passing me by

Was it all too much

Or just not enough

Wake me up, I'm living a nightmare

I will not die (I will not die)

I will survive

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I feel alive, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

I will not die, when you're beside me

I will not die, I'll wait here for you

In my time of dying"  
It was her response to his silent offer of help. After Evangeline, six more contestants performed. Gabrielle and Claire were involved in a ballroom dancing display, along with Remus and Frank Longbottom. In all, it was a good night of entertainment. But Evangeline was glad to return to her dorm and softly sob herself to sleep after carefully retracing the word 'PAIN' on her wrist with her blade.


	5. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry for the delay…my computer died. Again. Now I'm using dad's. So, this chapter is for Ickle Ronnikins Loves Me.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. And…don't sue me, please?

**::Chapter Four::**

**::Hiding Her Heart::**

Evangeline sat at the back of the Leaky Cauldron, staring into a mug of butterbeer. She yawned, her straightened hair falling into her eyes. She had just gotten it cut. Her once shoulder-length, curly hair was now choppy and just below her earlobes and about half way down her neck.

"Nice outfit." Gabrielle sat next to her. "Where do you shop?"

"Any where and everywhere." Evangeline yawned again.

Evangeline was wearing a pair of Seven jeans, a black t-shirt, and what she called 'Army Surplus Mass Production'. It was an authentic army jacket, three sizes too big. Claire eased herself into the chair across from her friends. She groaned dramatically.

"Eva, please use your amazing control powers on Potter. Honestly, a three hour practice right before a shopping day?" Claire was the keeper on the Gryffindor quidditch team. James was the captain and a chaser. He had probably forgotten that today was a Hogsmeade trip.

"I'll try, Claire." Evangeline surveyed her friend. Claire's rich chestnut hair was a bit windswept, and her pale grey eyes were tired. "Poor girl. He really did work you hard today, didn't he?"

"Yes." Claire scowled. " 'No pain, no gain'." She did an excellent impression of James.

"Oh, come now. I'm not that squeaky." James admonished, sitting on the other side of Evangeline.

"Pretty close." Gabrielle commented as Sirius sat beside her, wrapping one toned arm around her shoulders.

"I agree, Prongsie." Sirius added. "You sound pretty damn squeaky. Especially when you talk in your sleep. 'Evangeline, a little lower…'."

The group all laughed as James turned beet red. Evangeline whacked him playfully. It was interesting, even if it was just a Sirius-made story, and, well, James was just so much fun to make fun of.

"Um…shall we go then? A bar of Honeyduke's chocolate for everyone, if you'll stop laughing." James pleaded. Eva, Gabrielle, Claire, and Sirius shut up immediately, while Remus dashed out of the pub. He had been standing behind Claire.

The group exchanged glances. They knew Remus liked chocolate, but they hadn't known that he was this obsessed. Eva was the first to dash after him, with Sirius and James right behind her. Gabrielle and Claire followed at a more subdued pace.

"I'd like that one, and that one, and that one…" Remus was talking to the saleswitch with a crazed look on his face when the rest of the group burst in.

"Moony, buddy, calm down." Sirius said, looking at the mountain of chocolate sitting next to Remus.

"Remy…" Claire put a hand on his shoulder.

"He won't be needing all this." Eva told the frightened saleswitch. "We only need about a fifth for him."

The woman nodded, putting a great deal of chocolate away. James hurriedly paid for the considerably smaller pile of chocolate and they swiftly ushered Remus out of the shop, handing him a bar.

"Well, it's the mudblood and her motley crew of blood traitors and half bloods." Severus Snape appeared before the group. "Shouldn't you be off chasing rabbits?"

"Shouldn't you be off washing your hair?" Evangeline snapped back, sensing Remus and Gabrielle bristle. Gabrielle was a half werewolf. Her father had been one.

"Quite the temper, Evans." Snape tutted.

"Shove off." James pushed past Snape, temporarily taking the lead of the group.

Several paces away, Snape shouted, "You may want to tell your precious Potter your little secret, _Lily_."

Evangeline whipped around, wand out, screaming, "Impedimenta!"

(star)(star)(star)

"Miss Evans, what on earth provoked you to do such a thing?" Professor McGonagall asked, sitting at her desk with Evangeline before her. The girl was oddly quiet, and looking down as though ashamed.

"Severus Snape really did deserve it, Professor. He pulled a prank on those first years, to frame us." Evangeline said softly.

"But what about today's incident?" the older woman demanded.

"He called me 'Lily'," Evangeline whispered.

The professor sighed and gave the girl a pat on the back. It didn't quite justify hexing Snape, but McGonagall knew the name brought back old memories. Evangeline was only called Lily by her sister, and Petunia wasn't exactly the poster child for kindness.

"Detention with me tonight. Bring a book." McGonagall nodded, leaving the room.

(star)(star)(star)

Evangeline sat silently by the fire in the common room, waiting for her friends to return from Professor Flitwick's office, where they were being interviewed. Snape was with Dumbledore.

"Angel, what did you hex Snape for?" Sirius sat on the left of Evangeline.

"He brought up something from my past." Evangeline whispered as James sat on her right and the rest of her inner circle clustered around them.

"What did he mean when he said that last bit?" James was concerned. This was Eva, his fearless Eva. This was the girl he'd fancied since first year. What was wrong with her?

"I'd best tell you." Eva sighed, standing and leading James out of the room, leaving the others – perplexed – in their wake.

(star)(star)(star)

"So, your parents passed away, your sister hates you, and the muggle children tormented you." James said after Evangeline had finished her story. "I don't see where Snape plays into that."

"Well, you see, my name isn't really Evangeline. Not my first name, anyway." Evangeline fidgeted with the hem of her shirt.

"My name is Lily Evangeline Evans. Pleased to meet you." Evangeline stuck her hand out daintily.

"James Sherwood Potter, at your service." Evangeline giggled as James bowed over her hand, brushing it with his lips.

"Jamie…" Evangeline started. "Don't tell anyone my real name, please."

"I won't. It'll be our little secret. No one needs to know." James grinned goofily, funning a hand through his hair.

Evangeline was a bit surprised at the exhibition of his nervous habit. He normally only did that when he was talking to a girl he liked. He had never done that around her, though. Because they ere friends, nothing more.

Somehow, the knowledge saddened her.


	6. Chapter Five

A/N: Yeah.. I know. It's been forever. Sorry.

Disclaimer: Don't own Harry Potter.

::CHAPTER FIVE::  
::Back to Square One::

Christmas came and went at Hogwarts. Evangeline, James, and Sirius all went home for the holidays. Evangeline truly didn't want to, but Petunia had made her.

James found Evangeline on the platform immediately. She certainly looked a good deal thinner, and James wondered, yet again, about the way her sister treated her. Didn't Petunia feed Eva? If she didn't… his Eva didn't deserve that.

"Eva." James whispered in her ear.

"Jamie." Evangeline murmured back.

"How was your Christmas, Flower?" James asked, leading her to the train.

"Well, after the first day back when we went to the Three Days Grace concert, I stayed with Petunia and the Fat Oaf. Spent a lot of time in my room." Evangeline shrugged. "Nothing new. And you, Jamie?"

"Sirius and I played quidditch." He shrugged. "So, nothing new."

Evangeline and James settled into a compartment, waiting for Sirius to finish buying a ridiculous amount of candy from the saleswitch at the trolley.

(star)(star)(star)

"Eva," Sirius whined an hour later. "I'm hungry."

"You just ate." Evangeline looked at her friend wide-eyed. "How the hell are you still hungry?"

"I'm a growing boy, Eva." He whined. "I need my nourishment."

"You know, that's what Vernon says." Evangeline grinned wryly.

"Never mind." Sirius said quickly, shrinking in his spot.

"Eva, want to go out with me?" James asked suddenly. Sirius looked up, not believing his ears.

"Sure, Jamie. I'd love to." Evangeline smiled. She knew that James had liked her since first year. Hell, she had caught herself glancing at him more frequently in classes.

"R-really?" James blinked in surprise. "You… you mean it?"

"Would I have said it if I didn't?" Evangeline grinned at the boy before her. He could only be described as cute right now, with his messy hair and askew glasses. Evangeline leaned up and kissed his nose. "You're cute."

James then blushed a shade of red to rival Evangeline's hair. Sirius had gotten out a piece of parchment and was scribbling madly on it. Shortly after he began, he called his owl over, and attached the parchment to its leg.

"Take it to Gryffindor tower. Give it to Remus, Claire, or Gabrielle." Sirius instructed. When the owl was still staring at him, he sighed. He shouted, "Fly, my pretty, fly!"

Evangeline laughed, and James shook his head, saying, "I told you it was a bad idea to do that whenever you sent him out."

"I know… but it was really cool at the time!" Sirius exclaimed.

"Sorry mate, but that was never cool." Evangeline commented. "Hate to burst your bubble."

Sirius stuck his tongue out, and popped the headphones for his iPod into his ears. Shortly, Evangeline and James heard the music of Sirius's favourite band blaring from the iPod.

"Fallen Leaves." Evangeline stated, naming the song. James nodded, and pulled Evangeline closer to him.

(star)(star)(star)

In Gryffindor Tower, Claire looked at the window in annoyance. Gabrielle followed her gaze and brightened.

"Sirius's owl." She chirpped. She let it in, stroking his beak as she accepted the letter. "Go to the owlry now." When it sat there staring at her, she said monotonously, "Fly, my pretty. Fly."

"Why does he do that?" Claire asked, peering over Gabrielle's shoulder at the letter.

"Haven't the foggiest." Gabrielle shrugged. "Interesting news, this."

"Eva and James?" Claire asked.

"Yeah." Gabrielle nodded.

"Called that." Claire shrugged, sitting back down. "Since when?"

"Five minutes ago." Gabrielle followed Claire's lead. "Should we tell Remus?"

"Tell Remus what?" Remus asked as he walked into the common room, his Compaq laptop under his arm.

"Eva and Jamie." Gabrielle said as Claire began to sing, turning on her Sony PSYC mp3 player.

"I feel you creeping, I can see it from my shadow." Claire began.

"Dear, you're not Akon." Gabrielle murmured.

"Stop bursting my bubble." Claire pouted.

"Dreadfully sorry for pointing out that you're not American, male, a popstar, or African." Gabrielle rolled her eyes.

"Backtrack, please. Eva and James, _what_?" Remus interrupted the growing bitch fest.

"As of ten minutes ago, our fearless leader and her right hand man… walked in the door!" Gabrielle quickly changed the subject as Evangeline, James, and Sirius walked into the common room.

"You were talking about me, I know it." Sirius cried dramatically. "Wasn't anything that would inflate my ego too much, I hope. Eva here says that I won't be able to fit through the door soon.

"We were just wondering why your owl only takes off when someone says 'fly, my pretty, fly'." Claire said, but she was drowned out by Remus' cry of, "Eva and James are snogging!"

"Well, yeah. I wrote to tell you that they were going out." Sirius looked at his friend in confusion. "Didn't you get the letter?"

"No… the girls did." Remus replied.

"Who won the bet?" Evangeline asked, pulling away from James and ruffling her hair a bit.

"Let's see… Claire and Remus owe me five sickles apiece. Sirius owes me a galleon. Frank Longbottom owes me three sickles and a knut, Marcy Donalds owes me two galleons, three sickles, and a knut…" Gabrielle got out a long list and began reading from it.

"Everyone in Gryffindor was betting on us?" James asked in amazement.

"No. Everyone in Hogwarts, third year and up. Except the Slytherins. I've only got Regulus Black from Slytherin on here." Gabrielle muttered, inspecting the list.

"I guess we're more popular than we thought." James muttered under his breath.

"No. It's just that everyone knows you've fancied me since first year." Evangeline gave James a charming smile. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going upstairs to get into my pajamas."

Once Evangeline disappeared up the stairs, James turned to the others. His face carried an expression of extreme concern, and they all knew instinctively that it was about Eva.

"Does she look thinner to you?" James asked softly.

"Yeah. She always does after the Christmas hols." Gabrielle said. "We've always thought it was her sister's doing."

"That may be," Remus said thoughtfully. "Or it may be something… else."

"Like what?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Anorexia." Claire siad blankly. "Although, based on what she eats here, it's probably just that bitch refusing to feed her."

"I'm going to kill Petunia." James growled. "Eva doesn't need this."

"Let's just keep an eye on her for now." Claire murmured. "Nothing can hurt her when she's at Hogwarts. She'll be fine as long as she's here."

"Yeah, okay." James, Sirius, and Remus all nodded.

Just then, Evangeline appeared before them, robed in an oversized sweater and loose pajama pants. The sweater prominently displayed James's name on the sleeve in gold thread, while the sweater itself was scarlet. Her pajama pants were of plain black fleece. Even though she looked quite confident, James saw the vulnerability in her eyes. She put up such a brave front…

"Eva, come with me." James grabbed Eva's wrist and pulled her toward the exit, only to stop as she gasped in pain.

He released her, and looked at his hand. There was blood on his palm. Her blood.


	7. Chapter Six

A/N: Yay, people like my story. :) Well… two chapters left.

Disclaimer: Still not J.K.

::CHAPTER SIX::

::It's All Over::

James stared at Evangeline in astonishment as she broke down and cried. He had never seen her cry before. No one had seen her cry before.

"Jamie," She blubbered. "We need to talk."

"Yeah." James nodded numbly.

Their friends watched mutely as James led his Angel up to the boys' dorm. Evangeline's hand had been covered in blood, as had James' fingers. Something more serious than they could have imagined was going on.

(star)(star)(star)

Up in the dorm, Evangeline sat on James's bed while he sat on the floor. She was still sniffling, rewrapping the bandage around her wrist. James just sat quietly, waiting for her to begin.

"There's more to my story. More that Snape found out." She whispered.

"You can trust me, Lily." He encouraged her.

"My parents were Duke Edward and Duchess Evelyn of York. My mother was a witch. She graduated at the top of her class from Durmstrang. Father was a wizard. He went to Hogwarts. He was a Slytherin.

"Anyway, both my parents were good people to Petunia and me, they really were. They met each other in service of the Dark Lord Voldemort. In fact, they were in his inner circle.

"It was fine, until they found out Petunia was a squib. Voldemort encouraged Mother and Father to disown her. She could live with us, of course, but she wouldn't be able to inherit.

"And then, when I was nine, Voldemort decided that I would make an excellent addition to his side. Mother and Father refused. They said I could make up my own mind after being in Hogwarts for awhile. He killed them.

"I cried for a long time. And when Petunia got sick of it, she beat me, or cut me down verbally. She told me it was my fault – and it was, really. So I took it. But I was miserable. At school, they called me 'Orphan Lily'. For two years, I suffered through school in Yorkshire.

"Then, when I was eleven, I got my Hogwarts letter, my ticket out of there. It also meant I had to face my problems again – Voldemort and his supporters would be recruiting in the school. So I decided to change my name. Evans was common enough. I could stick with that. But Lily… I thought that Evangeline was more original, less heard of. I decided I'd be a muggleborn, not a pureblood. I would be fine, as long as I wasn't in Slytherin.

"For four and a half years, I was fine." Evangeline finished her story, looking down at her hands.

"Lily…" James rose and enveloped her in a hug. "You're with me now. You don't need to worry about anything."

"There's more. I have problems, Jamie. So many problems." Evangeline said into his chest. "I… I've been cutting myself for two years."

"I'll help you through that." James promised, near tears himself now.

"And… I'm bulimic, Jamie. I haven't gone for two weeks keeping my meals down for nearly three years." Evangeline sounded like she was almost asleep.

"I'll help you through that, too." James's voice cracked as he stroked her hair gently.

"Jamie, you're not allowed to go away." She whimpered.

"I won't." He soothed, letting her fall asleep in his arms, her frail body safe and warm for once in her life. For the first time in ten years, James Sherwood Potter cried.

(star)(star)(star)

Sirius and Remus eventually crept up to the boys' dormitories, after deflecting several questions about Eva and James's whereabouts. They went into their room and saw the two asleep on James' bed. They looked at each other with a confused expression, but decided they'd find out eventually. The pair went to their respective beds and slept peacefully.


	8. Chapter Seven

A/N: well.. last chapter everyone. BUT THERE'S A SEQUEL!!!

Disclaimer: Yeah.. still not J.K.

::CHAPTER SEVEN::

::It's All Coming Up Roses::

Evangeline and James were damn near inseparable for the next two years. The whole school knew that they were meant to be, and no one was surprised when they announced their engagement after Christmas in seventh year.

It was surprising when Evangeline's normally frail and skinny body filled out and became toned. She had finally managed to keep down all her food for extended periods of time in the end of sixth year.

"Well, my dearest Eva, are you looking forward to our impending graduation?" Sirius asked the petite redhead as he sat next to her in the Great Hall one morning.

"Actually, yes. As long as I don't have to go back to Petunia's again, I'll be happy." Evangeline smiled contentedly.

"Sirius. Talk. Hall. Now." Gabrielle appeared behind the pair. She and Sirius had been going out for almost a year now, and both were happy…most of the time. They had their arguments, but who didn't have those?

"Right away, love." Sirius stood and followed the brunette out of the Hall.

"What's that about?" Remus asked from the other side of the table. Evangeline and Claire exchanged a look of excitement and sympathy.

"No idea." Evangeline answered, picking at her chocolate chip pancakes. At that moment, a delighted whoop of dog-like proportions filled the Hall.

James walked in, glancing over his shoulder with a confused yet amused expression on his face. He sat in Sirius's vacated seat, planting a kiss on Evangeline's temple. Sirius ran back in, screaming like a madman. Remus took this opportunity to excuse himself to the library.

"Guys, guess what, guess what!" Sirius cried, bouncing up and down.

"You told him, then?" Claire asked Gabrielle as she came to stand beside Sirius.

"Yeah. Pink is now only a borderline good colour." Gabrielle nodded, sitting on James's other side. "What are you smirking about, Eva?"

"You'll see in about thirty seconds." Evangeline smiled serenely at James and Sirius. "Remember the incident two years ago at the Sorting?"

"Yeah. We never did prove ourselves innocent." Sirius said slowly. "And I said I'd do it if it was the last thing I did."

"Well, it'll be the last thing you do at Hogwarts." Evangeline turned her attention to the Slytherin table.

"Professor Dumbledore," Severus Snape said, standing up. "Two years ago, at the welcoming feast, I helped prank the first years of my own house. I blamed it on the Marauders. My cohorts were Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, and Rudolphus LeStrange."

"Thank you for confessing, Mr. Snape. I'm sure you won't mind detention for your last night here, and twenty points from your house for not only your misdeeds, but those of your graduated cohorts." Professor Dumbledore winked at Evangeline and her inner circle.

(star)(star)(star)

The next day at the graduation ceremony, Evangeline stood before her classmates.

"Hello, everyone. My name is Evangeline Evans. At least, that's what I've told you for the past seven years. My name is Lily Evangeline Evans, and I'm ready to tell you my story.

"Hogwarts made me feel safe for the first time since my parents had been killed by Voldemort. I had friends. But I knew that I could be better. I knew that I could be more. So I pushed myself to get more friends, get the best grades, and ultimately be the best. I guess it worked. Before long, I was the most popular girl in my year. By mid-second year, I ruled Gryffindor. By third year, I commanded three out of four of the houses. And by fourth year, I at least had respect from all four houses.

"But my life still didn't seem right. I wasn't thin enough. That was easy enough to fix: I became bulimic. I entered a deep state of depression. Muggle doctors said I was bipolar.

"The scars of my teenage years will stay with me forever. Until now, only one other person knew the details of my past. I'm proud to say that I'll be calling him my husband in six months.

"I wish you all the best of luck in your lives outside this school." Lily (a/n: it's back to Lily now) smiled. "Congratulations, class of 2009."

Lily stepped off the stage and strode to sit next to James and Sirius. Each had a mischievous glint in their eyes, and all but James looked at Lily, shocked. The audience had been silent, unaware that their Queen was less than perfect. James put a comforting arm around his fiance's shoulders.

"Thank you for your speech, Miss Evans. Honesty will set you free." Professor Dumbledore nodded to Lily. The crowd began belatedly applauding. "I will call your name. If you wish to accept your diploma, step up here.

"Abbot, Carl.

"Black, Narcissa.

"Black, Sirius.

"Dupris, Claire.

"Evans, Lily Evangeline.

"Finch, Gabrielle.

"Lupin, Remus.

"Potter, James.

"Snape, Severus.

"Weasley, Logan.

"May I present to you, the graduating class of 2009." Professor Dumbledore smiled. He was actually rather disappointed that some people in this seventh year class had dropped out due to the growing wizarding war.

The crowd roared with applause. The grad caps went flying, and then were summoned back to their owners. The group was then dismissed to mingle.

"Excuse me," Sirius had somehow managed to get onto the stage. "I know that I said I'd prove my innocence if it's the last thing I did here. I guess it'll be the second last thing.

"I have a question for a certain individual." Sirius looked intently at Gabrielle. "Gabby, darling, will you be my wife, the mother of my child, and my world?"

"YES!" Gabby shrieked, racing up the steps to the stage. The couple embraced, and Sirius twirled Gabby around.

Once they had rejoined the inner circle, Lily smiled. She winked at Gabrielle before saying, "I call godmother."

"What?" James and Remus looked at Lily, shocked. "You're preggers?"

"Two months." Gabrielle smiled.

"I'm sorry for ruining this, but how will your being a lycan effect your baby?" Remus queried.

"It will be a lycan as well… although, I don't think it'll really be effected. I'm a halfblood myself." Gabrielle shrugged.

"I see… cool." Claire spoke before grabbing Remus' hand. "Dance with me."

"Remus had just gotten up the nerve to ask Claire out. The couple of a week were all too content just to be in each other's presence.

"So, Lillers… do you think we'll ever have a little Marauder?" James asked, his mouth next to her ear. His breath on her skin sent shivers up her spine.

"About a month after Petunia gets pregnant with a miracle child, I'll consider it." Lily laughed.

"You don't want children?" James looked hurt, the pain showing deep in his eyes.

"I'm not saying that. I'm saying that I don't want children right now." Lily's emerald eyes met his bespectacled hazel eyes. "I would love to have your children eventually, love."

"Good to hear, sweet." James kissed Lily's neck gently. There was that shiver again.

(star)(star)(Star)

That night, the graduating class of 2009 spent their last night in the castle. It saw Gabrielle and Sirius falling asleep together on the sofa. It saw Remus and Claire staring at the stars atop the astronomy tower. It saw James writing a confirmation letter to his mother about bringing Lily home for good. And it saw Lily revisiting an old habit…

THE END!!!

A/N: Burn, I finished.

And, sequel should be up soon.


End file.
